Forever
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Just a little scene I came up with after the ending number of the episode 'Hold on to sixteen' Brittana


** Forever**

**Just something random I came up with after the episode...**

The New Directions finish their performance, and Shue gives a speech on how happy he was to have the girls from Troubletones back into the group. Santana can't help but roll her eyes and scoff, but everyone knows on the inside she's glad to be back also.

She glances over at Brittany who gives her an encouraging smile, one that is telling Santana to be nice. And _ugh_, why is she so damn whipped? She rolls her eyes, sighing to herself but turns to the group and gives them smiles telling them how happy she is to be back also. They all give her another group hug, and she glances over at Brittany who smiles warmly at her. She was proud.

The group all begin making their way out of the auditorium, but Santana pulls on Brittany's hand that was interlaced with her own. The blonde turns towards the brunette and gives her a confused look.

Santana watches as the New Directions all make their way out, Quinn and Rachel giving her knowing smiles, making her just scowl at them. She turns her attention back to Brittany after the group had all existed, and she sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I'm proud of you y'know." Brittany says, breaking their silence. She gives Santana a shy smile, and bites her lip, looking at her girlfriend through thick lashes.

Santana gives her girlfriend a confused look, "For what?"

Brittany lets out a giggle as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You held my hand." She states, lifting up their interlaced hands as evidence, "In public…without a napkin." She adds, making the brunette smirk.

The Latina nods her head, her eyes moving down to their hands, "I know that I haven't been the best girlfriend," Santana starts, moving her eyes up to Brittany, quickly shakes her head, dismissing that statement.

"Don't say that." She says sternly. "You're the best girlfriend in the world." She adds with a smile.

Santana can't help but let a smile form on her lips, and she stares deeply into ocean blue eyes, losing her train of thought for a moment. Snapping back into reality, she shakes her head, her face turning serious. "No I haven't. I'm out of the closet yeah, but I still don't feel completely comfortable, doing things in front of people." She admits, as Brittany watches her intently. "But I am trying. I really am." She says, nodding her head to confirm the statement. "I love you Britt, and I want to be the best girlfriend because you deserve it."

A watery smile appears on the blonde's lips as her eyes turn glassy, "Santana I understand, and just because we aren't all over each other in public, doesn't mean I don't know you love me." She assures Santana, giving the brunette's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Well…" She says with a sly grin, "Nobody is around now…" She adds with a smirk. Brittany lets out a giggle, and Santana leans in and kisses the blonde softly. They pull apart after a minute and Santana smiles, looking into her girlfriends eyes, "One day soon, I'll be able to do that in front of people." She tells Brittany with determination.

Brittany gives Santana a wide grin, and nods her head before pulling Santana into a tight embrace, "I love you too," she whispers into Santana's ear, "By the way." She adds with a smirk, before pulling away. She's met with a teary eyed Santana, and she can't help but look at the girl with complete adoration.

"How about we go to my house." Santana suggests, making the blonde nod her head.

Santana starts walking towards the door, pulling Brittany behind her, but the blonde's voice stops her, "Hey San?" She questions, sounding almost unsure.

The brunette turns around to face her girlfriend who had her eyebrows knitted together, and Santana could tell she was thinking hard about something, "What is it babe?" She asks, placing a hand on Brittany's cheek, caressing over the wrinkles in Brittany's forehead with her thumb.

"When Quinn was talking to us in the bathroom. She said that in a few years from now, we're all going to separate and just see each other sometimes. That's not going to happen to us is it?" Brittany asks, fearfully.

Santana's worried features soften, and she smiles gently at her girlfriend, "Of course not Britt." She assures the blonde. She brings her hand down to Brittany's neck, and wraps both arms around her, pulling her closer, making Brittany take a step and wraps her arms securely around Santana's waist. "We're going to go to the same college, or at least be in the same city, like New York or something, and we'll get an apartment together." She explains with a shrug, "We'll be together forever Britt." Santana promises her softly.

A smile grows on Brittany's lips, "Promise?" She asks, biting her lip hopefully.

"I promise." Santana confirms, bring one hand down from the blonde's neck to hold out her pinkie. Brittany's grin widens and she wraps her pinkie around Santana's.

Santana brings their hands to her lips and kisses their joined pinkies, before nodding towards the door and leading Brittany out of the auditorium.

**Let me know what you think! Also this is posted on my tumblr http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o. tumblr. com I'm thinking about randomly writing little stuff like this and posting it just on tumblr, so follow me if you aren't already! :)**


End file.
